gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sadie Hawkins
Sadie Hawkins is the eleventh episode of Glee's ''fourth season and the seventy-seventh episode overall. It premiered on January 24, 2013 and was the first episode to premiere in 2013 following the winter hiatus. Tina comes up with the idea of Sadie Hawkins during the William McKinley High School Council meeting. So with the idea of Sadie Hawkins, Coach Beiste also encourages Finn to let the Glee Club have fun and perform at the event. As the girls attempt to ask boys out at the dance, the boys seem nervous, as well as the girls who are afraid of being rejected. Meanwhile back in New York, Rachel encourages Kurt to seek someone else, Kurt taking interest in someone named Adam (Oliver Kieran-Jones) at NYADA. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot Sam is determined to prove that the Dalton Academy Warblers cheated to win Sectionals, but it's not his theorizing that makes Blaine uncomfortable. At the student council board meeting, Tina proposes a Sadie Hawkins Day dance in which the girls are empowered to ask the guys to be their dates - a plot hatched by the Too Young To Be Bitter club, whose members includes Tina, Sugar, Lauren Zizes, Dottie, Celeste, and Becky. Kurt realizes NYADA resembles high school with its cliques and pecking order. While Rachel's time is increasingly occupied by Brody, he seeks out to try and find new friends through extracurricular activities, particularly intrigued by NYADA's showchoir, Adam's Apples. Wondering if anyone will ask them to the dance and feeling vulnerable, the glee guys get a taste of what things are like for the girls. Coach Beiste commiserates with Finn, who is struggling to find lessons to keep the glee club motivated in the absence of competitions. She suggests building an assignment around the Sadie Hawkins dance - when she was a student, it gave her confidence and inspired her to try out for football. Finn announces a "Ladies' Choice" lesson, with each glee girl inviting the guy she likes to the dance in song, and Kitty's excitement worries Marley, who fears she's going after Jake again. Rachel's giddy after allowing Brody to spend the night but is mortified when Kurt expresses interest in Adam's Apples, the NYADA glee club,- she warns that joining show choir results in social and career suicide at NYADA, dooming him to a fate "as a dancing teapot at Disneyland." Still intrigued by the show choir, Kurt encounters Adam, the group's Brit-accented founder who tries to charm Kurt into joining with a group performance: a soft rock interpretation of ''Sir Mix-A-Lot's, Baby Got Back. Tina extends her singing invite (via, I Don't Know How to Love Him, from Jesus Christ Superstar), shocking everyone by targeting Blaine. He gently declines, but it still crushes her. Noticing Marley's fixation on Jake, Brittany helps empower her to ask him to the dance through dueting on The Exciters', Tell Him. Together, they win "yes" responses from Jake and Sam. But Kitty suggests to Jake that Marley might be too good of a girl to satisfy his sexual needs, while she is prepared to put her Christian beliefs aside and offer herself up. Tina apologizes to Blaine and hopes for the same from him - out of many humiliating glee club moments, his rejection was her worst. She thinks he refused because he was once bullied at a Sadie Hawkins dance, but he admits the real reason: he's crushing on Sam, although he doesn't intend to act on it. Tina empathizes and suggests they go to the dance together as friends. When Jake is tempted by Kitty's offer, Puck surprisingly counsels him to resist her advances if he wants any hope of starting something real with Marley - advice that Puck has learned the hard way. Puck promises to make Kitty "go away" and confronts her, warning her off while also admitting how hard it is to resist a Puckerman male. Kitty reveals that she doesn't actually like Jake: "I'm a mean, hot bitch that likes to get what she wants," she explains, pointing out that to leave Jake alone, she'll need a muscular distraction as her date to the dance, in the form of Puck himself. Kurt begins to develop a fascination with Adam, admitting to Rachel he's flattered by his attentions. She encourages him to put himself out there and ask Adam on a date. At the dance, Artie and the glee guys pay tribute to the "powerful women of McKinley" in song with TLC's, No Scrubs. Marley tells Jake that if he's faithful and willing to take things slow, they can be great together going forward - but if not, then it won't work out. Coach Beiste rallies the single-girl wallflowers: "Life's not about waiting to be asked - and neither is this dance," the coach reminds them, inspiring Lauren and Sugar to make their moves on Joe and Artie, successfully. Meanwhile, Kurt asks Adam out and is also rewarded with a yes. Blaine finds himself having a good time at the dance with Tina, but she's still clearly feeling romantic toward him and is hurt when Sam summons Blaine away for a secret mission. While the glee girls take the stage to perform Bruno Mars', Locked Out of Heaven, Kitty and Puck exchange insults but actually grow closer - she admits she read and liked his screenplay, and the two dash out for a rendez-vous in the parking lot. With Blaine's support, Sam lays out his conspiracy case for Finn in the locker room: he's assembled circumstantial evidence - including cell video of a Warbler 'roid-raging at a coffee shop - that the Warblers were using performance-enhancing drugs to bulk up unnaturally. Finn thinks the charges are far too serious - and the Warblers' reputations too sterling - to pursue without real evidence, so Blaine and Sam introduce him to Trent, a Warbler who refused to participate in Hunter and Sebastian's use of shots. But, feeling like he's betraying the once-honorable group, Trent worries about destroying the Warblers' reputations forever. When Brody is late for the dinner she prepared, Rachel stands up for herself and is ready to walk away from their relationship, but he smoothes things over by professing the depth of his feelings for her. When he offers to look for an apartment nearby, she suggests that he should just move in. Back at the dance, Ryder sings The Flamingos', I Only Have Eyes for You, as Jake tells Marley how thrilled he is that she's into him, and Blaine returns for a final slow dance with Tina. Later, at a meeting of the Too Young To Be Bitter Club, the members sing Tina's praises after successfully pursuing their guys, prompting them to disband - but Tina may be laboring under a major delusion, believing she's found the love of her life in Blaine. Songs Background Songs *'Changing Colours' by Paper Crows *'Girl I Got a Thing' by Ian Axel *'Alive and Kicking' by Simple Minds *'The 305 (HOP version)' by Rae Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes as Trent *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Michelle Defraites as Girl *Jonathan Hall as Warbler John *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Curt Mega as Nick *Jennifer Foster as Apple #1 *Nelson Vaamanaia Toilolo as Apple #2 *Clarke Moore as Apple #3 *Adam Dingeman as Apple #4 *John Paul Batista as Apple #5 *Eric Sequeira as Apple #6 *Steve Trzaska as Apple #7 *Joey Richter as Apple #8 *Tessa Netting as Apple #9 *Jessica Edmonds as Apple #10 *May Miyata as Apple #11 Absent Cast Members *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Trivia *Joey Richter is the second StarKid member to appear on Glee, the first being Darren. *This is the second episode that doesn't involve a scene in the choir room, the first being The First Time. *This episode got a 2.6 rating with a total of 6.79 million viewers. Source Errors *Lauren tells the "Too Young to Be Bitter" club that the dance empowered her to apply for a wrestling scholarship at Harvard. Ivy League schools have yet to offer athletic scholarships. *During No Scrubs Artie's gloves took on a life of their own; appearing and disappearing with the different changes in shot. *Even though Lauren is in the "Too Young To Be Bitter" club, she ran for junior prom queen back in season 2, implying that she never graduated. Gallery Tumblr mdpdgjDAlL1qh5brco1 500.jpg 30386 494624130578570 723222552 n.jpg|Call Sheet for 11/18 filming bram!.png Tumblr me4a64Pgit1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Britt&Marley.jpeg me7mqtX2lC1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Me7sfw6DG21qc4ojbo1 500.jpg proxy 3.jpg Sugar!.jpg Huh?.jpg 65188 444394738942915 1574459182 n.jpg tumblr_mek011LvWJ1r4gxc3o1_500.png Not Paul.jpg A9kbKkCCAAEGHw5.jpg|Tell Him A9kbXtJCYAABNFX.jpg lauren.png|Lauren dancing? Gkjdhgir.png LAHNDG.png|Locked Out of Heaven Fink.png|Ashley is officially back! P02-01-13 12.27.jpg|Jake (?) in Sadie Hawkins dance. Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco4 1280.jpg|No Scrubs Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco1 1280.jpg|I Don't Know How to Love Him Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco3 1280.jpg tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo2_r1_250.png|Baby Got Back tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo5_r1_250.png|I Don't Know How To Love Him tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo3_r1_250.png|I Only Have Eyes for You tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo1_r1_250.png|No Scrubs tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo4_r1_250.png|Tell Him LOOH.PNG|Locked Out of Heaven Adam and the Apples!.png Glee_marleyrileyjakepromo.jpg Bram gross.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o5 250.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o3 250.gif Blina2.gif 396086 466013960112824 792330430 n.png 408665 466013956779491 1751743219 n.png 530582 466014013446152 1203895764 n.png tumblr mgr5es4jhD1qg0e9ho1 250.png|Lauren can be seen dancing with Joe 007~428.jpg 006~469.jpg 005~505.jpg tumblr_mgzymmhD1G1qbi5wyo1_400.png 123456789.jpg GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.jpg tumblr mh3gfrHl121qj5p41o1 r1 500.jpg tumblr mh3gfrHl121qj5p41o2 r1 500.jpg 379588_10151285414939760_230721201 n.jpg 73346 10151285415059760 360669414 n.jpg 481246 274029269391642 1238574886 n.jpg 154140 274028812725021 1242510341 n.jpg 007~218.jpg normal 009~179.jpg normal 010~176.jpg normal 008~191.jpg 309723 10151372589437044_258616827_n.jpg Blam no scrubs.png Blam on sectionals cheating.png Blam high five 2.png Blam snap simultaneously.png Blam adorable scene.png Blamtina.gif tumblr mh6mg3ac5w1qfyijao1_500.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.12.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.31.40.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.32.40.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.32.46.png.jpg Tumblr mh6nam3OBF1qk71sao5 250.gif Tumblr mh6nam3OBF1qk71sao3 250.gif 09232.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 01.06.11.png.jpg Iwannadance brody.gif Smile rachel.gif Nomusic brochel.gif Useyourimagination_brochel.gif Dancing brochel.gif Ionlyhaveeyesforyou brochel.gif Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o7 250.gif Babygotback adam'sapples.png tumblr_mk85brcYeK1qc7ddno1_1280.jpg Glee-1-final-300x240.jpg Screen-shot-2013-01-25-at-12-28-59-am.png 55adamc.gif 33adamcrawford.gif 44adamc.gif 22adamcrawford.gif 11adamcrawford.gif 1thinkingaboutsigningup kadam.gif Adamintroducinghimself kadam.gif MarleySadieHawkins02.gif SH 1 jitty.gif SH jitty.gif Magicalturnsbrittany brittley.gif LOLGlee DumbMeta FourthWall6.gif tumblr_mu990owv701spp49io1_250.gif tumblr_mu990owv701spp49io2_250.gif tumblr_mu990owv701spp49io3_250.gif tumblr_mu990owv701spp49io4_250.gif tumblr_mu990owv701spp49io5_250.gif tumblr_mu990owv701spp49io6_250.gif tumblr_mu990owv701spp49io7_250.gif tumblr_mu990owv701spp49io8_250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio6 250.gif tumblr_mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno7_r2_250.gif Ionlyhaveeyesforyou.gif Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes